


T-Shirts

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Gen, Mention of Fitzsimmons, OC, True Drabble, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 57. “Is that my shirt?” prompted by whistlingwindtree





	T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



Daisy had never babysat before, so she didn't have any baby caring knowledge besides the basics. Simmons had asked her to watch her son while she and Fitz did something Sciencey for Shield. So Of course she said yes, then promptly kidnapped Robbie to help her with watching Isaac. Which led them to now.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." She tugged at the fraying hem a bit,"Mine's out of commission with a case of baby vomit."

"The most dangerous of foes." Robbie quietly replied, eyeing the culprit who was all drooling over his carpet.


End file.
